


Next leader?

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: DinoHibari girl is Jessa, EnmaBasil girl is Jessie, F/M, Gen, Irie girl is Jessica, Multi, Viper girl is Jessika, mans many others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Tsuna and Kyoko are just two normal everyday people, as Tsuna refused to become the Tenth Vongola, but their son Koryo is approached by the Vongola that remain (namely, Reborn, and two of my randomly placed OCs no one knew existed) at five years of age, much younger then probably any other boss as they want to guarantee he will not back out like his father did. Tsuna is not happy about it, but really has no choice. Then one day, Koryo is kidnapped from his school at recess, and suddenly everything changes...
Relationships: Byakuran/Bluebell, Dino/OFC/Hibari, Enma/OFC/Basil, Reborn/Byanchi, Shouichi/OFC, Tsunayoshi/Kyoko, Viper/OFC, Yamamoto/Haru/Gokudera
Kudos: 1





	Next leader?

\------

The brown haired young man of twenty six smiled as he looked at his blonde wife, their five year old son playing nearby. "Man, he is growing up so fast." Tsuna said softly, and Kyoko smiled as she only leaned her head on his shoulder. "He sure is." she chuckled gently. Tsuna smiled as he looked at the woman beside him, the love of his life, and she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him then glanced over as she heard someone clear their throat. She saw Reborn standing on the stone wall, and two young men on either side of the entrance to the yard. "Tsu-kun." she said softly, and he looked up and groaned "Reborn...Who are these two?" The 'baby' nodded at Kyoko, then looked at Tsuna and tilted his head to the side. "Oh. Their names are Ryoka and Kohei." Tsuna didn't know why they were here, but he nodded at Reborn. The ‘baby’ smiled a bit as he watched the child. Koryo clapped then looked up at the five. Ryoka squealed at the cute kid. Her brother shook his head, but smiled at the kid. The golden brown haired little boy giggled. Kohei laughed a bit as he watched him. “So Reborn...what are you doing here?” Tsuna finally asked. The ‘baby’ looked up, saying “Your son.” “My son? What about him?” Tsuna asked. “We want him as the next leader,” Reborn said. “What?!” Tsuna yelped in disbelief. “Hush,” Kyoko told him gently, a simple one word.

He nodded to her, saying “Yes love,” then looking at Reborn. The ‘baby’ smirked, then said “It won’t be for many years.” Tsuna sighed and nodded to him. Kyoko smiled and said “He’ll be a wonderful leader.” She then touched her belly fondly. Yes, she’s pregnant once again. They were both so happy when they found out. “Kyoko is pregnant again,” Reborn stated. Tsuna looked confused... until he saw what she was doing. He simply said “Yes,” and nodded. Reborn smiled again, then nodded back. “Well, anyway...we need to get home,” Tsuna finally said. Reborn nodded, saying “First, though...Is it a boy or girl, do you know?” he asked. Tsuna seemed confused why he wanted to know...Kyoko smiled, saying “A little girl.” Reborn smiled and nodded once more. “I’m sure she’ll be lovely,” he said, then let them go.

end chapter one


End file.
